


Whats Going on with you Today?

by FlirtyHale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Feelings, I wrote in about that picture Mickey has and why he has it and who he got it from, M/M, Paternity test, prompt, seems logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paternity tests results revealing that Mickey's father Terry is the actual baby daddy, since he did sleep with her too. How would they all react and what would it mean for the boys? Aka prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats Going on with you Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Frick okay so this took me a whole day and just now i sat for an hour and a half re-editing it and i think i finally fucking got it! This was a struggle considering my writers block is horrible atm and im kinda very pleased with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He escaped through the backdoor of the alibi the minute he heard Svetlana enter with her obnoxious Russian accent shouting for him.

"Where is my piece of shit husband?" She demanded

"Left long time ago, had something to take care of." He heard Kev say, though the man had just seen him grab his jacket and book it through the emergency exit. He waited till he heard her huff and climb the stairs, that’s when he finally took another breath.

He began walking to down the snow filled alley turning the corner and heading toward the milkovich house. All his shit was still in there, his guns, his weed stash, that damn picture still hidden in a magazine in the bathroom. Mandy was probably home for it being a Saturday, probably taken the day off to watch her nephew because all the whores were at the alibi.

He stepped up the icy stairs, garbage still cluttered the front porch collecting rodents and bugs. The door was unlocked as it usually was, he pushed it open to see the house completely empty. No screaming kid or Mandy insight. His brothers must’ve been out on a run too.

 He went into his room, well now his old room which he’s sure glad about. A crib on one side of the room, stroller folded up in the corner, diapers and shit on top of the dresser. He picked up one of the toys on the ground looked at its bright colors and threw it out of his sight. It didn’t even look like he’d ever stepped foot in the room before. He shook off a pillowcase and began stuffing whatever looked valuable or useful. First empting his top draw of his prized gun collection as well as the ammo, couple packs of smokes and bags of weed. Then packed his porn he kept under a loose floorboard in Mandy’s room, as well as all two drawers of his clothes. Finally making it into the bathroom, digging through the pile of magazines he found the blue one covered in tools. Flipping the pages back the picture of the redhead was still neatly tucked in between two pages. Feeling the Polaroid between his fingers he folded it and stashed it neatly in his back pocket for safe keeping. He searched around the house for maybe some spare bills lying around. Flipping over dirty laundry,rummaging in drawers, carelessly he dug through a few bags having no idea whose they were.

He found a few fives in one of them and another one had a brand new pack of smokes which he took. He turned one upside down shaking it to see what could possibly fall out. lipstick, lotion, a claw hammer, a thing of kleenex, purell, morning after pills, and a stack of papers all stapled together. He picked up the hammer first, looking at it he assumed it had to be a pretty decent one and shoved it into his pillowcase bag. He kicked aside everything else, till the papers turned over.

Chicago DNA Diagnostic Centre

Eyeing the papers, he didn’t want to look but he felt himself bend down to pick them up anyways. Snorting as he skimmed over the intro and moved to the next page. Numbers etched into three different columns, having no clue what they meant but on top of the columns read. Mother, Child and Alleged father.

Some of the numbers matched up between the child and father columns which began to panic him. He chewed on his bottom lip still standing in the empty dust and cigarette smelling house. Finally getting to the bottom it wrote out.

The alleged father, Terry Milkovich is not excluded as the Biological father of the child above. The probability of paternity is resulted in 99.999%.

Mickey had to re-read the two sentences over 5 times twice for not understanding what not excluded meant and three more times to actually believe he was reading this. He was not the father. He still couldn’t believe it. He dropped his hand, the papers still held tightly as he felt a great relief wash over him. He cracked a smile and snorted with a laugh. Couldn’t fucking believe it.

He dragged his heavy as fuck pillowcase five blocks over to the Gallagher house. Pushing the gate open and up the stairs he made his way inside dropping the mess of metal, drugs and clothes he was carrying.

Slightly out of breath he called out “Yo,Gallagher!”  There was silence, probably the wrong thing to call out within the Gallagher house. There was a rush of footsteps and then the redhead was staring at him confusingly from atop of the staircase.

“Mickey? What the hell?”  

“It’s not mine.”

Ian crossed his arms and made his way down three more steps “What are you talking about?”

A smug smile erupted on across Mickey’s face “The kid. It’s not mine. The bitch had a paternity test its Terry’s.”

“Fuck” he said sounding aspirated “Since when?”

“Who gives a fuck!” the shit eating grin still planted on his face as he pulled Ian off from the last two stairs and kissed him chastely. “We’re good now Gallagher, we’re good.”

"Are you sure?"

"I’ll get divorce papers in the morning-" that stupid smile never leaving the ex-con’s mouth. Ian just grabbed his cheeks and kissed it off of him instead. Standing there in the front room, Ian practically finding his way to climb up on to Mickey well kissing him. Feeling his face, his neck, his back, then down to his ass. Feeling something strange in the man’s pocket, he stopped his mouth from kissing he opened his eyes, picking something out. Ian stepped back turning away from Mickey and that’s when the brunette realized what he found.

“Ian give that back!” He shouted, trying to grab his out of his hand but the redhead turned back to face Mickey well holding the paper high above his head.

“What is it?”

“None of your fucking business! Now hand it over.”

“Is it nudes? Cause you know i’d probably like to see those.”

“Shut the fuck up” Mickey snapped still wrestling trying to get it out of Ian’s hand.

“Okay okay. Fine here” Ian froze and held it in front of him as Mickey tried to snatch it away but Ian flipped it open. Only to see a picture of himself from over two years ago.

“Where’d you get that?” His mood dropped considerably.

“Fuck off”  Mickey muttered shoving the photo now into his pillowcase.

“Mick! Seriously? Where’d you fucking get it?!” He said we a stern tone in his voice, though not really meaning to sound angry.

“Mandy” is all he said at first well looking at the floor between them “She has a drawer full of photos. Some you, some your brother, some of herself.”

Ian nodded the tension leaving his body “Why do you have it?” he deadpanned.

“I thought you were never fucking coming back okay!” He shouted “I needed something so i wouldn’t forget your stupid face now can we get passed this unnecessary shit.”

“So you did missed me?” he said without skipping a beat.

Mickey let out an irritated sigh “No, i only went to that club and carried your drugged up ass back home for fun. I only went to that shitty apartment party because you were nice about it. i only fucking came out because you were about to leave. Maybe if you think about it for more than two fucking seconds you would see that you matter more to me than anything else ever has. Jesus christ, Ian.” He turned away from the younger boy, rubbing his face with his hands. There was silence more a minute, only sound was the roar of a motorcycle passing through the front street.

“Mick.”

“What?!” He spat over his shoulder

“I was just teasing” he shrugged kinda feeling guilty about it now.

“Oh”

“Wanna meet me upstairs?” Ian smirked suggestively, cocking his head towards the stairs.

That stupid grin returned, swearing his mouth was starting to ache because of it. “You asshole. Made me say all that shit for no reason” He pushed Ian back playfully. Ian just laughed and grabbed his neck to kiss him once more before padding off to the kitchen to grab them each a beer.

“Wait-”

“Yeah?” He paused before entering the kitchen.

"I love you Ian"

The redhead’s mouth fell open “What is going on with you today?” he laughed

"Fuck off" Mickey spat with a laugh. Ian walked closer to him putting his arms around the shorter mans neck. "Once more…please."

One deep breath and he spoke “I love you, Ian Gallagher”

The redhead’s body sank as he let out a low laugh “I love you too, Mickey Milkovich.”

“So we gonna celebrate or stand here all fucking day?”

“Depends how much you want to get on me?” But he was shut up with Mickey already disappearing up the staircase

**Author's Note:**

> I R E A L L Y hope this isn’t OOC. I read like 25 fics last night from popular gallavich writers because ugh i cant seem to get into Mickey’s head as well as i can get into Ian’s that why this was a real struggle. 
> 
> also i never knew what the paper for a paternity test looked like before hand so googling that was actually kind cool. Look them up they’re really interesting to look at lol. adding that to reasons why being a writer is fun
> 
> Hope its good??? Thanks!!


End file.
